A Dance Lesson with Ryan Evans
by Red Bumblebee
Summary: Gabriella berlatih menari dengan Ryan. Dan ternyata pada hari itu yang mereka lakukan lebih dari sekedar latihan menari.


**A DANCE LESSON WITH RYAN EVANS**

**Disclaimer: Semua tokoh adalah milik Kenny Ortega dan Peter Barsocchini.**

**Summary****: Gabriella berlatih menari dengan Ryan Evans, dan mereka melakukan hal yang tak terduga setelahnya.**

**Rating: ****T**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Pairing: Gabriella M./Ryan E.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam lebih. Seharusnya ini waktu bagi para pegawai Perkumpulan Elit Lava Springs untuk pulang dan mengistirahatkan diri agar bisa masuk kerja lagi keesokan harinya.

Tapi tidak bagi Gabriella Montez. Cewek yang bekerja sebagai _lifeguard_ ini masih betah berada di ruang rehearsal di Lava Springs. _Well,_ sebenarnya dia tidak sendirian, sih. Ryan Evans, putra pemilik perkumpulan tersebut, masih ada di ruang yang sama. Mereka berlatih suatu tarian untuk ditampilkan di acara pentas bakat di Lava Springs. Tentu saja para pegawai—termasuk Gabriella—tidak berharap akan dapat penghargaan Star Dazzle (mereka sudah tahu siapa yang bakal memenangkan penghargaan itu, tentu saja), tetapi mereka tetap berniat menampilkan yang terbaik yang bisa dilakukan.

Termasuk Gabriella. Ia merasa gerakannya masih kaku, karena itulah di saat para Wildcats yang lain sudah pulang, ia masih betah berlatih bersama Ryan. Ryan juga agak malas untuk pulang, karena dia tahu saat pulang ia pasti akan disemprot kakaknya, Sharpay, habis-habisan.

"Kita lanjut?" tanya Ryan.

Gabriella berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Lanjut."

Ryan memegang tangan halus Gabriella, kemudian melakukan beberapa gerakan, dan Gabriella mengikuti gerakan Ryan. Mereka berdua merasakan getaran aneh, terlebih ketika mata mereka beradu.

Entah karena terpesona dengan ketampanan Ryan atau memang tidak bisa melakukan tarian itu, Gabriella tidak sengaja menyenggol Ryan sampai cowok itu terkapar di lantai.

"Oh...maaf, Ryan...aku..." Gabriella menarik tangan Ryan dan membantunya berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gabriella, tenang saja," kata Ryan sambil berdiri, kemudian Ryan berpindah tempat tepat di belakang Gabriella, merangkulnya, dan membantu Gabriella bergerak sedikit demi sedikit.

"Begitu caranya," kata Ryan. Gabriella manggut-manggut, sambil bersorak dalam hati ketika Ryan merangkulnya.

Ryan terus menuntun Gabriella melakukan gerakan tarian, dan tanpa sadar Ryan mengencangkan rangkulannya. Mereka terus menari pelan-pelan. Sampai suatu saat Gabriella merasa sebenarnya ia sudah bisa melakukan gerakan itu tanpa dituntun oleh Ryan, tapi ia tak mau Ryan melepaskannya.

Ryan kemudian mengencangkan rangkulannya—_well,_ sekarang kita bisa menyebut bahwa Ryan memeluk Gabriella—dan ia merasakan sensasi yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Gabriella kemudian menatap wajah Ryan lekat-lekat, memandang bibirnya. Spontan, Gabriella mencium bibir Ryan.

Ryan serasa terkena tegangan listrik seribu volt setelah bibir Gabriella menyentuh bibirnya. Terutama, setahu Ryan, Gabriella adalah pacar Troy Bolton, bintang bola basket SMA East.

"G...Gabriella...?" Ryan tergagap.

"Hmm?" gumam Gabriella.

"Y...yang tadi...maksudku...T...Troy...?" tanya Ryan, masih tergagap.

"Oh, Troy," ucap Gabriella santai. "Kami putus minggu lalu. Sepertinya dia sekarang pacaran dengan Sharpay," jawab Gabriella.

"Putus?" tanya Ryan. "Kenapa?" Ryan nyaris tak percaya. Baginya, Troy dan Gabriella adalah pasangan paling mesra di SMA East.

"Aku tergila-gila padamu," ucap Gabriella sambil mencium bibir Ryan lagi—dan Ryan pun kembali tenggelam dalam arus listrik seribu volt. Ryan baru menyadari, baru-baru ini ia melihat Troy dan Sharpay berduaan setelah jam kerja di Lava Springs, dan Troy tampak bahagia—Troy bahkan menggenggam erat tangan Sharpay.

"Oh..." Ryan mengangguk.

Gabriella kemudian memeluk Ryan erat-erat, dan Ryan juga memeluk erat Gabriella. Ryan mulai menciumi leher Gabriella, kemudian berbisik, "Aku pun menyukaimu, Gabriella." Kemudian, Ryan mencium bibir Gabriella dengan lembut.

Ciuman mereka sangat lama, sebelum akhirnya Gabriella melepaskan bibirnya. Ia lalu menyenggol pelan topi bisbol yang dipakai Ryan, dan Ryan tersenyum tipis. Perlahan, Gabriella membuka kancing kemeja yang dipakai Ryan, dan Ryan tenggelam kembali dalam arus listrik.

"G...Gabriella!?" jerit Ryan tertahan.

"Hmm...? Kau tak suka?" tanya Gabriella.

"B...bukan...kenapa kau berlaku seperti ini? Ke mana Gabriella Montez yang biasanya?" tanya Ryan pelan.

"_Well,_ aku yang sekarang adalah Gabriella Montez yang asli," jawab Gabriella tenang, kemudian mulai menciumi Ryan.

Ryan balas mencium Gabriella, kemudian tangannya perlahan menyentuh rambut Gabriella yang panjang dan lembut.

"Apakah kau serius mau melakukannya?" tanya Ryan.

Gabriella tidak menjawab, hanya melanjutkan membuka kancing kemeja Ryan.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'ya'," Ryan tersenyum.

Gabriella meneruskan membuka kancing kemeja Ryan, sampai kemeja itu terlepas seluruhnya dari tubuh Ryan. Gabriella kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Ryan yang bidang, kemudian Ryan menyentuh celana yang dipakai Gabriella, kedua tangannya perlahan membuka retsleting celana itu.

***

Keesokan paginya, Ryan—kini hanya memakai _boxer_ dan celana jins yang tak sempurna—terbangun dengan Gabriella yang terlelap di dadanya. Gabriella hanya memakai kaosnya yang hampir lepas, dan tubuh mereka berdua tertutup oleh jaket yang dibawa Ryan. Ryan menatap wajah Gabriella lekat-lekat, yang sangat cantik sekali meskipun kedua matanya sudah terpejam.

Sedetik kemudian, Ryan baru sadar apa yang sedang terjadi. Semalam, ia bercinta dengan Gabriella di dalam ruang rehearsal. Tapi Ryan bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak menyukainya. Ia menyukainya. Menikmatinya, malah.

Ryan melihat ke arah jam dinding di ruang rehearsal. Jam 6.15 am. Masih ada waktu untuk keluar sebelum para Wildcats yang lain datang. Ryan bersyukur ruang rehearsal tidak punya kunci serep, dan satu-satunya kunci ruang rehearsal dipegang olehnya.

Ryan membetulkan pakaiannya, kemudian pelan membangunkan Gabriella.

"Gabriella, bangun," bisik Ryan.

Gabriella membuka matanya, kemudian menguceknya perlahan. Ia lalu melihat Ryan sudah berpakaian nyaris rapi.

"J...jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Gabriella.

"6.15," jawab Ryan. "Masih ada waktu sebelum perkumpulan dibuka," ia menambahkan.

Gabriella memakai kembali celananya, kemudian merapikan barangnya dan menarik tangan Ryan sebagai isyarat agar mereka berdua keluar ruang rehearsal.

"Gabriella, tenang," jawab Ryan. "Kupegang kuncinya." Ryan kemudian mengambil kunci dari tas pinggangnya, kemudian membuka pintu ruang rehearsal. Mereka berdua kemudian setengah berlari keluar dari ruang rehearsal.

"Kau kelihatan ngantuk. Sebaiknya kau di rumah saja hari ini. Aku bisa meyakinkan Fulton untuk membiarkanmu istirahat," jawab Ryan. Mr Thomas Fulton adalah manajer di Lava Springs.

"Tapi...siapa yang akan menggantikanku?" tanya Gabriella. Nada suaranya terdengar cemas.

"Kaupikir aku tak punya sertifikat P3K?" jawab Ryan sambil tertawa kecil.

Gabriella mengerti apa maksud Ryan. Mereka berdua kemudian diam-diam keluar dari gedung perkumpulan, kemudian Ryan mengajak Gabriella ke skuternya (AN: di High School Musical 3: Senior Year, Ryan naik skuter ke sekolah).

"Kau tahu, Gabs," ucap Ryan. "Tadi malam benar-benar luar biasa."

"Ya, benar," jawab Gabriella. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Gabriella lalu teringat satu hal yang sangat penting, kemudian membisikkannya pada Ryan.

"Ryan, aku baru ingat," bisik Gabriella jelas. "Kau tak pakai pengaman."

Ryan malah tersenyum. "_Well,_ kurasa aku akan tetap senang apapun yang terjadi nanti. Terutama jika Evans junior benar-benar sedang dalam proses."

Gabriella ikutan tersenyum, kemudian Ryan menoleh dan langsung mencium bibir Gabriella dengan lembut.

_**Review please!**_

**The Red Sox**


End file.
